


Plus One

by LadyDrace



Series: Mundane Series [29]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diplomatic dinners are a lot less fun when you're not there to kill someone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus One

“Do I really have to join you?”

“The invitation said plus one, and no matter how we look at it, you're now my significant other,” Julian said calmly, ignoring Garak's pouting.

“I wouldn't mind if you invited someone else. Truly I wouldn't.”

“You're going, and that's final.” Julian fiddled with his tie until Garak stepped closer to adjust it for him.

“You know they're all going to give us those dirty looks. Again.”

“Don't worry, Elim. I'll protect you from the scary diplomats,” Julian smirked.

Garak glared. “ _Cute_.”

“I thought it was.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's now painfully obvious that my word counter is broken...


End file.
